Mental Stability: Naruto OC Story
by UrbanWonderland
Summary: Sakura never became a ninja instead a girl with amnesia named Hikari Takahashi joined team seven causing quite a turn of events: 1. Sasuke never left 2. Orochimaru and the Akatsuki were not dead and 3. Hikari's sister needed to stop acting like a know-it-all-robot and gain a personality
1. Chapter 1

**Mental Stability**

by UrbanWonderland

Dedication: Nessa 3 the girl who inspired Hikari

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

AN: I apologize ahead of time for any grammar errors

* * *

Chapter One:

Hikari Takahashi

* * *

Five Years Ago

* * *

_"__Takahashi-san are you even paying attention?" Iruka was in between on of his boring lectures when he caught sight of a certain indigo haired girl doozing off._

_"__Hai," Hikari nodded slowly opening her eyes that held a slightly annoyed expression._

_"__What was the last thing I said?" Iruka questioned the girl._

_"__You are gay and have somehow made babies with the famous Uchiha heart throb who is also gay," Hikari stated, the class erupted in laughter not including an peeved Uchiha, Uchiha-fanigirls, and slightly embarrassed, but mostly pissed Iruka._

_"__Hikari I am giving you a minute to explain yourself," Iruka sighed glaring at the girl while turning on his I-am-master-you-are-puppy-listen-to-me face._

_"__I am testing a theory, if I don't actually listen to your lectures, will they still suck?" Hikari held a blank but slightly serious expression, and tilted her head slightly to the side._

_"__Hikari you will be staying after class... again," Iruka glared at the girl who still held a uncaring expression._

_"__And I will be reporting this to your guardian,"_

_"__Yes ma'am" Hikari saluted while rolling her eyes._

Five years later

"Uzumaki get back here!" Uchiha Sasuke was currently running down the streets of Konoha every villager doing the same double take and gawking at the Uchiha. When he reached his destination he glared down at Naruto who was sprawled out on the floor hyperventilating from laughter with ramen dribbling down his chin.

"Nice for you to join us Uchiha-san," Hikari was snickering at the Uchiha while next to her sat two of the biggest Uchiha fangirls in the Leaf village who sat gawking at McHottie who was wearing only bright pink underpants.

"Naruto I will kill you!" Sakura screamed, Sakura was a fangirl and well that was about it, she was rather short even Hikari was taller than her, she had short, choppy pink hair and big green eyes. She had given up on becoming a ninja because she felt it was too much work, and ruined her perfectly perfect hair that she had cut off because of a rumor that Sasuke liked short hair.

"I-it wasn't my idea! It was H-Hikari-chan!" Naruto pointed at Hikari with a panic filled expression.

"Who me?" Hikari asked pointing a non-innocent finger at her own very innocent looking face.

"GET HIM!" Sakura yelled and a group of fangirls attacked the poor hyperactive blond.

"Better him then me," Hikari shrugged and turned to see Uchiha Sasuke glaring at her bowl of ramen.

"Uchiha, you should stop glaring at things that aren't about to glare back at you," Hikari stated then smirked, "Thats a good look for you,"

"Whatever," Sasuke growled and stormed off content with letting his fangirls beat up Naruto for him. Hikari shrugged and lazily walked to the training grounds.

"Hikari-chan!" A cheerful voice broke through her train of thoughts and she turned to get jumped on my a giant ball of fluffy.

"Hello Akamaru," Hikari smiled at the dog earning herself a slobbery kiss on the face.

"Hey Hikari-chan haven't seen you in a while!" Kiba grinned helping her onto her feet.

"Kiba-kun," Hikari greeted her friend with a smile and hug.

"The Hokage asked me to look for you," Kiba smiled.

"You have a mission,"

"Alright, Arigato," Hikari smiled and bowed to her friend.

"No problem, see you around Hikari-chan!" Kiba grinned his wolfish grin and ran off to the training grounds.

"Troublesome," Hikari muttered not liking the fact she would now have to turn back around the way she came and go see the Hokage.

'I sound like Shikamaru,' Hikari scowled and began her lazy walk to the Hokage tower thing... you know that big red tower.

"Yeah we have a team on the way as we speak," Tsunade sat at her desk staring at her client

"Arigato Hokage-sama," the client bowed long ebony hair cascading in front of her face.

"Are you sure that they will be the best for this mission?" Shizune asked.

"Hai Shizune-sama,"

Tsunade nodded at the stranger and glanced at Shizune to get her some sake.

"Hai," Shizune sighed getting the message, and went to fetch Tsunade her sake.

"You're late," Tsunade glared at the Indigo haired girl who stood with a slight slouch.

"Hai I am," Bright blue eyes looked up at the Hokage.

"At least she showed up," Naruto smiled a small awkward smile on his face, as he scratched the back of his head. Tsunade puffed out her checks and let out a big breath of air before finally responding,

"Okay, well this is Mizuki Mori she is from the sand village,"

"Where Gaara is?" Naruto interrupted a huge smile planted on his lips at the thought of his red headed friend.

"Hai, he is the Kazekage," Mizuki bowed to the blond long ebony locks falling in front of her already covered silvery colored eyes.

"Yeah, yeah well just you wait I am going to be the next Hokage!" Naruto yelled pointing a finger in the girls pale face. Mizuki nodded slowly, her emotionless eyes looking right through the blond's light blue ones.

"Yeah, he said that last Hokage ago," Sasuke grumbled.

"SHUT UP TEME! Just cause you were seen in pink underpants!" Naruto growled sticking his tongue out in a very child like manor.

"Yeah whatever loser," Sasuke turned his head away from the fox like boy rolling his eyes.

"Should I even ask?" Tsunade asked trying to get rid of the picture of Sasuke in pink boxers.

"This is a waist of time," Hikari muttered while yawning.

"I agree," Mizuki stated in a very monotone voice.

"What exactly is the mission?" Sasuke asked turning towards the Hokage, and ignoring the glares from Naruto.

"The chunin exams is in need of some people to help set up," Tsunade smirked.

"What do you mean set up?" Naruto asked.

"Placing traps in the forest of death, sitting in during the first test, you've taken the exams haven't you?" Tsunade smirked.

"Yeah lets do it!" Naruto grinned fist pumping the air.

"You seem to hold a lot of energy," Mizuki stated staring at the boy,

"It's rather annoying," she stated bluntly shocking the blond who sweat dropped and slowly lowered his fist.

"You just noticed?" Hikari grumbled flipping some indigo hair out of her eyes.

-sigh-

* * *

AN: R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Mental Stability**

by UrbanWonderland

Dedicated to: Nessa 3 whom inspired Hikari :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

AN: I apologize ahead of time for any spelling errors

* * *

Chapter Two:

* * *

_15 Years ago_

* * *

_It was cold, but other than that everything was perfectly fine. Yumiko Mori had just given birth to triplets. The first baby to come out had yet to open her eyes but was holding onto her mothers fingers in a tight grasp._

_"Amaya-chan mommy loves you baby," Yumiko hummed to her baby bouncing her slowly up and down._

_"Mommy loves you very much," Slowly mommy lowered her head so her nose was touching her babies and rubbed her nose on Amaya's. In other arm was another baby, this baby had not yet opened her eyes she kept them shut her little fingers gripping her mothers finger._

_"Mommy loves you too Sayomi-chan," Yumiko kissed her other daughter on the nose. The last baby was a baby boy who clung to his mother crying softly. Slowly the first daughter began to open her eyes._

_"Arashi-kun!" Yumiko cried holding her daughter close to her chest._

_"What is it Yumi?" Arashi ran into the hospital room, he had ebony black slightly spiked hair, his eyes were bright blue._

_"Look at her," Yumiko wept._

_"What- oh no..." Arashi lifted his oldest daughter up looking into big eyes. One was bright blue just like his own, the other however was not..._

_The left eye was a silvery color._

_"Arashi look!" Yumiko cried sobbing louder this time._

_The son had began to open his eyes, he too had the same color eyes as Amaya. His left eye blue, his right eye silver._

_"What are we to do?" Yumiko cried_

_"Oh god, Yumiko," Arashi pointed down at the second daughter she had finally opened her own eyes to reveal a pair of silver eyes._

* * *

"Hikari-chan are you okay?" Naruto questioned his teammate for the billionth time.

"Shut up Naruto I am fine," Hikari groaned rubbing her left eyes that felt rather dry.

"The more you ask that Uzumaki-san the more likely it is she will punch you in the face," Mizuki blinked her black eyelashes hitting her pale skin.

"Whatever silver-chan," Naruto shrugged.

"What did you call me?" Mizuki asked coming to a halt resulting in Naruto crashing into her back.

"Silver, the color of your eyes," Naruto grinned as if that was the greatest thing he had ever come up with.

"Uzumaki-san, I would prefer you do not call me that, ever," Mizuki visibly tensed under everybody's gaze.

"Why not?" Naruto asked, ignoring his question Mizuki quickened her pace.

"Just shut up dobe," Sasuke rolled his eyes at his annoying teammate.

"You shut up teme!"

"Your the one making the most noise," Hikari blinked.

"Hikari-chan your supposed to be on my side!" Naruto pouted at the girl.

"But your so loud," Hikari groaned rubbing her temples.

"Am not!" Naruto yelled.

"Hush Uzumaki-san we are now entering enemy territory to get back to our village you need to be quiet," Mizuki glared at the boy.

"Fine whatever I can stay quiet believe it!" Naruto whisper yelled.

At the Sand

"Gomen Kazekage-sama we were held up by enemy ninjas," Mizuki bowed not a scratch on her.

"Hn," in a big chair sat Sabaku no Gaara who was slowly glancing at each of the leaf ninjas.

Sasuke had a small smear of blood on his check, his arms were crossed a small scowl on his face his back to Naruto. Naruto had dirt all over himself and also had a scowl on his face his back turned to Sasuke. Hikari had a emotionless expression, however a small hint of annoyance in her eyes. She was clean with no injuries on her she stood calmly slightly slouching, and yawning.

"Do I want to know what happen?" Gaara asked slightly his aura slightly darkening.

"Probably no-'

"Teme here is what happen!" Naruto growled pointing at Sasuke.

"Baka," Sasuke growled back.

Flashback

_"I have to pee!" Naruto yelled._

_"Shut up Baka just go," Sasuke rolled his eyes gesturing to a tree._

_"Okay Okay no need to be mean," Naruto grumbled stepping over a few sticks and making his way over to a tree._

_A few minutes later Naruto was back grinning his usual stupid smile with his arms over his head._

_"Ready to go,"_

_"Believe it!" Naruto yelled happily._

_"Uzumaki-san!" Mizuki hissed angrily as she felt the prescience of six enemy ninjas coming their way._

_"Duck," Mizuki whispered all three of them dropped with the exception of Naruto was dragged to the ground by his shirt just as a bunch of kunais were flung over their heads._

_"Owe Teme!" Naruto yelled spitting out dirt that had gotten into his mouth._

_"Baka! I saved your ass," Sasuke growled._

_"Whatever, I didn't need your help!" Naruto lied while trying to dust the dirt off his jumpsuit._

_"Well, well what do we have here a couple idiot ninjas," A couple of sound ninjas dropped from the trees and surrounded the four._

_"Shut up!" Naruto yelled at them._

_"Whatever just hand over Mizuki Mori and you'll all be fine," a second ninja stepped out._

_"why do you need Silver-chan!" Naruto asked._

_"Baka," Sasuke rolled his eyes smacking Naruto on the head._

_"What was that for!" Naruto glared at Sasuke._

_"Didn't Mizuki tell you not to call her that," Sasuke rolled his eyes._

_"Just give us the girl so we can use her to lure the Kazekage," The enemy growled._

_"How stupid," Mizuki rolled her eyes and attacked the ninja pulling out a scythe that appeared out of well... nothing. She swung it around slashing at the ninja cutting his head right off the body. While two of them ran at Mizuki the other three attacked Sasuke, Naruto, and Hikari._

_"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled four Naruto clones appearing at his side. He ran at the ninja that threw kunais at Naruto and his clones all of them disappearing in a cloud of smoke._

_"Baka look out," Sasuke growled blocking a kunai that had been thrown at the real Naruto from the bushes where the real enemy ninja was hiding. The kunai missed Naruto but scratched Sasuke's check._

_Hikari was busy fighting her own enemy using a jutsu she had created. She made a series of hand signs and blew a gust of ice shards at the enemy that attempted to dodge them failing as one pierced his arm freezing the rest of his body with it. Hikari's lip twitched slightly and she slowly made her way to the enemy and flicked his forehead the frozen body shattering into billions of little crystals and evaporating into the ground._

_Two enemy ninjas had ran straight at Mizuki, which had been a big mistake, she swung her scythe around her self in a quick motion that created a tornado like barrier. One of the ninjas was able to hop out of the way the other was not so lucky and crashed into the barrier. The wind was so strong and rather sharp and shredded the ninja into nothing his blood splattering on everything but Mizuki. The second ninja growled angrily and took out a sword, he swung rather carelessly but added his own chakra to the attack, the chakra extending his sword so it was sharper and longer. Mizuki picked up her scythe and blocked his attack pushing back harder so he was pushed back into a tree. He let out a loud howl of anger and pushed himself off the tree to add more speed to his attack and swung at the girl. Mizuki was getting rather annoyed, she was not one to allow herself to be late and she was needed back in the Sand in half an hour. She dropped her scythe and made a hand sign that allowed chakra to blaze in her fist, she blocked the attack by grabbing the sword that cut deep into her hand. The enemy smirked, but the smirk soon faded when Mizuki did not cry out in pain but instead held a dark gaze in her emotionless eyes. She ripped the sword out of the mans hand, literally pulling off the mans hand using her own hand that glowed an eerie black glow from her own chakra. She then grabbed the mans hand and ripped it off his neck turning off her hearing sense so she wouldn't have to hear his screams of pain. Before the blood had a chance to hit her she was gone and back near the other man picking up her now bloodied scythe with a perfectly healed hand._

* * *

"So that's what happen! I didn't even get to see Mizuki-chan's fight she was done by the time I looked over, there was a lot of blood and some limbs were torn off! Mizuki didn't even get a scratch!" Naruto yelled. Gaara blinked and looked over at the ninja who was staring at the blond with a blank face. She had a thick sleeved, baggy, gray tank top, black shorts with a pocket sticking out of the side, thigh high black and white stripped socks, and black ninja sandals. She had a tattoo that wrapped around her upper right arm that looked like sharp black vanes, she had a thick black bandage around her neck that hid another tattoo that wrapped itself around her neck like two black dragon bodies that were wrapped around each other. She also had four black piercings on her lips, two rings around the right and left side of her bottom lip, and a black round piercing directly in the middle, under her bottom lip the other round peircing right above her bottom lip piercing located on top of her upper lip. She had long ebony hair that was spiked up and messy hanging down all the way to her waist, she had long bangs almost covering her silver eyes, making her eyes look dark and mysterious, under her eyes were dark circles almost as if she had on dark eyeliner. Gaara sighed and glanced back over to Hikari who was glancing lazily out the window. Gaara wasn't really much of a lady's man but he couldn't help but think Hikari was a rather pretty girl. She had on her usual clothing that she wore on missions, a black tank top that ended underneath her cheast and covered half her neck, her stomach covered with a fishnet top, and on top of both of those she had a cropped blue jacket that ended around the same area the black tank top ended the collar of the jacket stuck up and was hanging loosely unzipped. She had a black and blue skirt, the top blue the bottom black, that was cut on the side up to her hips, under she had black shorts that ended a little above mid-thigh, she had wrapped her left thigh where she had her kunai pouch rapped tightly around her thigh. she had her black ninja headband wrapped around her waist, and her legs both wrapped from her ankle to underneath her knees, the wrappings were mostly covered by her black ninja sandals that ended a little under the wrappings. On her arms were black fingerless gloves that traveled up to her elbows, on her upper arms she had a simple black tattoo that wrapped round her arm like a bracelet. Her hair was indigo blue, slightly spiked and long traveling about mid-back. Her hair was pushed to the side so her own eyebrow piercing could be seen. She had bright light blue eyes that held both a lazy but slightly curious look in them, her skin was a healthy pale and her cheeks a healthy tint of pink. Its not that he was gay or anything in fact he used to have a big crush on Mizuki, but Gaara was not a very social person, and if anyone besides Mizuki found out about his 'crush' on Hikari it would ruin his reputation he worked so hard to keep anti-social, emotionless, and blank.

"Well... anyways you are going to be staying with Temari, Kankuro, and I. Mizuki-chan will help you get settled," Gaara said pulling his gaze away from Hikari.

"Mizuki-chan eh? You and Mizuki have a thing?" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows. Gaara twitched angrily, but couldn't help the blush that appeared on his face.

"Baka," Sasuke rolled his eyes smacking Naruto in the face.

"We are child hood friends Uzumaki-san," Mizuki stared at the blond with an irritated expression.

"Really? I didn't know Gaara had friends," Naruto gawked staring at Gaara.

"Yes, I had one friend when I was younger okay now get out," Gaara rubbed his temples annoyed by the hyper blond.

"Alright see you later Gaara!" Naruto waved happily leaving followed by Sasuke who grunted a goodbye and Hikari who smiled and left.

"Kazekage-sama," Mizuki bowed.

"Mizuki-chan we've been over this, just Gaara," Gaara sighed.

"Hai, Gaara," Mizuki bowed again but not before Gaara noticed the small twitch in her lips as she left.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_"Wait don't leave!" A younger Gaara yelled after the boys and girls who ran away screaming._

_"Why won't they play with me," Gaara cried softly sitting down and curling up in a small ball._

_"Why are you crying?" Gaara's head shot up at the soft voice._

_"I-I am not crying," Gaara sniffed holding his head up high. The girl had a small baggy black shirt that hung off her left shoulder, and small black baggy shorts, with black ninja sandals. She had medium length hair that ended a little below her shoulders, she had long bangs that almost covered both her eyes, but the small silver eyes were still visible. She was a sickly pale, even though it was very sunny in Suna. She had a black bags under eyes and a band-aid on her cheek and wraps on both her legs and arms, her lip was puffy like she had been punched in the face, and she had dry blood dripping from her lip. She bent down to the level as the boy and put her hand on his cheek. He pulled back surprised that his sand had let her do that._

_"W-what are you doing?" Gaara asked._

_"Look its wet," She pointed at her hand._

_"Yeah so?"_

_"It means you were crying," The girl stood up and stepped back._

_"So why were you crying?" The girl asked._

_"Why aren't you running from me?" Gaara asked._

_"What you mean?" The girl asked slightly her head fell to the side in a cute manor not that Gaara was going to say that out loud._

_"Didn't your parents tell you not to come near me?"_

_"Yes they did," The girl nodded._

_"Then why aren't you running away?" Gaara asked._

_"They said that you was a monster see, but I know for fact that monsters don't cry, and you are crying, that mean you aren't a monster, besides I can't just sit around while you are crying it's not nice," the girl huffed and stuck her nose in the air a small pout on her lips._

_"Oh..." Gaara sniffed pulling his teddy bear to his chest._

_"This is Neko-chan," The girl smiled holding up a small brown stuffed cat._

_"This is bear-kun," Gaara held up his own stuffed teddy bear._

_"Lets be friends," The girl grabbed Gaara's hand._

_"O-okay," Gaara smiled and the two played together with their stuffed animals._

* * *

_AN: R&R :3  
_


End file.
